


Willie vs The Volcano

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [53]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willie needs Fraser's help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willie vs The Volcano

  



End file.
